


They Planned It(But Who Am I to Care)

by LillitheIDK



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Camping, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fun, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillitheIDK/pseuds/LillitheIDK
Summary: Arya and Gendry have had secret crushes on each other, basically, since they met. They've both been too caught up in thinking it will never happen to notice that their very determined group of friends is doing everything they can to get them together. Buckle your seatbelts cuz' this camping trip is about to be a wild ride.





	1. Packing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Stars (jonerys fanfiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389853) by [FourTrisHEA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA). 



xxxGendryxxx

“Well it's about time man” Jon said with fake exasperation and a smile. Gendry had just pulled up to his best friend with jet black hair, Jon's house to help pack all of the gear for their long-planned camping trip to the Valyrian Forest.

“Oh whatever, I was only 15 minutes late” Gendry replied, stepping off of his shiny, black motorcycle and removing his helmet.

“I'm sorry, but is 30 minutes, 15 minutes where you're from?” Jon's slightly older, wavy brown-haired brother, Robb jokes. 

Jon and Robb shared laughter at Gendry's expense whilst he just glared off into the distance, but he knew the insult was for good reason. He had arrived 30 minutes later than agreed upon and they probably needed a lot of time to pack.

“Well, at least I brought pizza and soda, alright?”

At the mention of food and drinks, Jon and Robb stopped laughing and immediately got up from their seats and started searching for the food in question. Gendry had noticed that Starks were always hungry, no matter the time of day.

The two brothers had been sitting outside, near the open garage, on the paved driveway. It was a lovely day out. The sun was bright and warm and the trees were green and blowing in the slight breeze. This is why Gendry rode his motorcycle instead of driving his car.

After eating and sharing light banter outside, the three finally got to packing the truck, inside the garage, that would hold all of their camping gear. They started with the essentials: Their two tents, their food, their water, etc. etc. 

“Hey don't be so pushy with Grey Wind bro”.

Gendry had been trying to shove his bag full of clothes and towels into some of the remaining space in the truck when Robb said this. Gendry looked up, almost in disbelief and saw that Robb wasn't kidding. He looked to Jon and saw that he had a similar expression to his own and had put down what he was holding whilst looking at Gendry like ‘Did you just hear what I just heard’. Apparently his ears were not mistaken because when he looked back over to Robb and saw him looking at him seriously, he knew that Robb had actually named his truck, Grey Wind.

After a very small moment passed, Jon and Gendry began to laugh their asses off causing Robb to become slightly red in the face. 

“You really...named your car-” Gendry wasn't able to finish his sentence due to laughter. They continued snickering for a while and it was obviously making Robb uncomfortable because he said, “Shut up you guys, we have to finish this”. He did not have his usual confidence in his voice though, but the boys got back to work filling the back of the truck anyway. However, the occasional laugh was still heard every now and then as they reminded themselves of Robb's antics.

“Hey, when are the girls getting here anyway?” Robb asked after a while.

As if on cue someone excitedly said, “Right fucking now baby!”

The boys all turned to see that a bright red convertible had pulled up into the driveway. Music was playing and laughter could be heard. Apparently, the girls had arrived when they weren't looking. 

Three girls stepped out of the car, all wearing sunglasses and lovely smiles on their faces. One of the girls was Margaery, Robb's girlfriend and another was Dany(or Daenerys if you want to get technical), Jon's girlfriend. Margaery has flowing brown hair and an absolutely stunning smile and Dany has entrancing silver hair and glowing violet eyes. However, it wasn't either of them that caught Gendry's attention.

Standing and laughing that amazing, gravely laugh beside Dany was the girl who had been in his thoughts ever since he had laid eyes on her. Her name is Arya and she is the most amazing person Gendry has ever met. He doesn't think this because of her really really attractive looks, but because she acts real around him. The good looks do help, but still. A lot of girls he's met before have all been really fake to just get in his pants or something. It got hard to believe that there were any decent and real people out there, but when Gendry met Arya Stark, he realized he was completely head-over-heels for her. Her big grey eyes, her scratchy voice, and unique personality all made him crazy for her. However, she's sadly never shown any sign of having the same feelings for him which is why he's never done anything about it.

Jon, Robb, and Gendry had met Dany and Margaery through Arya because they were her best friends in high school and Arya is Robb and Jon's slightly younger sister so whenever Arya was around, the other girls were usually around too. That's how Jon and Dany hooked up and how Margaery and Robb had ended up together. Dany and Margery are pretty real around Gendry as well, but(to him) no one could ever compare to Arya. 

Gendry always likes hanging out with everyone together because it has a sort of homey feel to it. They've basically all known each other for all through high school. So they met about 4 years ago. This is why these 6 people are going on a camping trip. They graduated high school with good grades and flying colors and are celebrating with the people they each like best. However, Gendry does sometimes feel slight pangs of jealousy seeing the two happy couples together. He wonders, sometimes, if Arya feels the same way.

“Well hello ladies” Jon said putting an emphasis on the “l” in ladies. All of the girls were, in fact, looking quite stunning today. Maybe it was the light or something. Who knows? None of them were wearing makeup and they had fairly neutral camping clothing on, but he thinks that that might be why they look as good as they do.

Dany and Margaery both sauntered their way over to Jon and Robb and greeted their boyfriends with light kisses and sweet ‘hellos’. Gendry and Arya made eye contact and both started to pretend to gag from the “sickening” sight. They all shared a laugh when the couples took the time to notice what the two were doing.

“Well did you boys actually finish packing your stuff or did you just sit around getting sweaty all day?” Arya questioned sarcastically with a slight face of playful disgust. 

Gendry replied with a smirk, “We would have finished, but then these random ass people drove up to us and shouted ‘Right fucking now, baby!’. It was honestly terrifying”. 

“Are you sure it was those people or was it you just constantly checking that your hair still looks perfect.” Arya had said ‘perfect’ in a very prissy and mocking tone. “Oh no, I think one strand of hair is misplaced, we must stop for I just can't bear it”. With flamboyant gestures and exasperated tone, Arya was fully mocking him now and everyone was laughing at Gendry who could feel that his cheeks were now a few shades more pink than usual. This was honestly not just because of everyone laughing at him, but because he loves how Arya always has a comeback to anything. She's the wordiest person he knows... and the sexiest. He feels way out of league standing next to her. 

As everyone is still distracted with laughing, he looks up and he can see that Jon and Dany look like they are plotting the biggest scheme of the century. He even caught Dany taking the occasional glance at either himself or Arya and then giggling quietly next to Jon, burying her face in his shoulder as he quietly laughs along with her. He doesn't think that he was supposed to see that, but he thinks he'll just ask them later.

“In all seriousness, no Ar, we didn't finish so we would appreciate some help from you three” said Jon hopefully looking around to the three different girls after the laughter had died down.

“Ugh, we already got all of our stuff packed. The only difference between our loads of stuff is the tents.” answered Margaery for all three of the girls. It was true, the convertible was filled with camping stuff. Dany and Arya nodded simultaneously in agreement with Margaery, and Dany added, whilst fluttering her eyelashes, “I think you're on your own, sorry not sorry darlings”.

After that the three girls laughed and went inside Jon's house through the door leading from the garage to the kitchen. Gendry had noticed when Robb said, “Those girls...I swear they'll be the death of us” with a grin and an agreement from Jon. But what Gendry didn't notice due to his being turned away from the door was that there were eyes still lingering on him from the doorway. Eyes that shine a bit brighter and more like sterling silver specifically when they see one person. However, she would never admit that.

About 20 minutes passed and the truck was finally packed, the boys were dripping with sweat and slightly exhausted from moving heavy coolers and wood for fires.

“Hey Jon, Robb, I think I might take my motorcycle instead of driving all scrunched together with you guys.”

“Ah dude no we don't want you to be alone” replied Robb with a caring look on his face.

“It's ok, really. It's honestly peaceful and, even though a truck ride with you guys sounds great, I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun at the campgrounds.” Gendry was pleased to see that Robb and Jon really cared about him not being alone.

The campgrounds they were going to were sort of in the middle of going full on rugged and full on civilized. It has fire pits and barbeque grills near where the tents would be set up. It has bathrooms and showers nearby as well. However, you had to set the tents up and bring your own food. They would be getting there that day and then staying for 3 more full days and 4 nights. Leaving early on the fourth morning.

Reluctantly Jon agreed saying, “Fine, but be sure to follow us on the highway, the directions can get a bit confusing.”

Gendry was about to say something along the lines of “yeah yeah, whatever” but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him and Arya saying “Oh, are you all finally finished? Took you long enough”. The girls had walked back into the garage to check on the boys’ progress.

“Yes we are finished, but you all are just going to have to wait because, unless you want to smell us the whole time, we all need to take showers” replied Jon. 

With that, Robb, Gendry, and Jon walked into the house to wash up.


	2. Not Possible(right?)

xxxAryaxxx

She had been hoping that no one had seen her gawking at Gendry's tight white t-shirt showing off his rather built torso. It was hard not to stare at honestly. He was just so, the word ‘perfect’ came to mind, but she reminded herself that no one is perfect, not even Gendry Waters. However the plan to avoid detection was apparently foiled because the moment the boys went inside, she noticed that Dany and Margaery were standing on the other side of the truck looking at her with smirks and expectant eyes. 

Trying to play it off like nothing happened she faked being annoyed and said, “What is it?”

“Oh nothing. Just that we were both talking over here and we agree that Gendry looks really hot today. I mean it’s like he has an eight pack instead of six and, oh gods, was he showing them off today or what!” Declared Margaery with a mischievous grin on her face and Dany next to her trying her best to not laugh.

Arya knows they’re messing with her so she says in defense, “You two need to stop drooling over boys. They aren’t worth it and besides he didn’t look that good”. She tries to get the point across that she is nowhere near interested, but her cheeks are betraying her. She can feel them grow slightly hot at the thought of Gendry, his muscles, and his light brown hair she previously mocked that she actually just wants to run her fingers through. It looks so soft.

“Not that good huh? So you were just standing there gawking at what? The sky? This ugly truck here?” questioned Dany awaiting an answer with gleaming eyes.

“It’s called spacing out. Ever heard of it?”

“I suppose it is easy to space out into those deep blue eyes”

“Have you been staring at Gendry’s eyes of late? Should I warn Jon that he has some competition?”

“Oh no, not myself. Either way, even if I was, it wouldn’t matter because I’m pretty sure he’s holding out for someone else”. Dany’s knowing eyes were on Arya as she said this.

At that, Arya picked up a pool noodle that was near her feet on the ground, reached over the truck, and bopped her friend on the head. She was no fool. She knew Gendry Waters, the most attractive man in town, wasn’t into her at all. How could he be? He was basically a 15 on a scale of 1 to 10 and she was just Arya. Besides he’d never shown any sign of wanting to be with her in all their years of knowing each other so why start holding out now?

Dany released a fake astonished gasp, grabbed a different pool noodle as defense and then, in turn, swung it at Arya’s right arm. Not expecting a retaliation, it was Arya’s turn to be surprised, so she grasped her pool noodle and swung it in Dany’s direction, but missed due to Dany’s quick dodging. She accidentally hit Margaery which caused her to pick up her own pool noodle. Soon the three were in an all out noodle war. Running and chasing about the evening-sun-cast front yard like they were still five years old and not recent high school graduates. Arya has always loved her friends because of this. She loves them because they realize that one shouldn’t forget that life can’t all be serious, but should have some random bits of fun in it. What good is life without a little fun mixed in? 

Apparently, they had been running about for longer than expected because, just as Arya hit both Margaery and Dany in the head with pool noodles(she had stolen Dany’s), the boys were walking out of the garage with wet hair. As soon as they saw the sight of the girls holding pool noodles and Arya hitting Dany and Margaery, they cocked their heads, simultaneously, in confusion and began laughing, laughing deep belly laughs. The girls looked about each other and, overwhelmed with realization of their current state and happiness, started laughing with them. 

The group was still laughing when she realized that Gendry wasn’t laughing anymore, just smiling that gorgeous white smile of his. It took her a moment to realize that he was looking at her specifically. Time slowed for a moment as she allowed herself to get lost in all of him. Wait no, she reprimanded herself, it was probably just her imagining things or something. However, as he kept staring, she kept getting more and more convinced that those deep pools of blue mean something more than what they show on the surface. 

She was brought out of her thoughts and out of Gendry’s eyes when she heard Robb say, “I’m not sure I even wanna ask how this happened...but how did this happen?” However, even as she tried focusing on Robb’s words, she could feel Gendry’s eyes still watching her, hanging onto her every movement.

Arya shot Dany and Margaery a subtle but slightly threatening look and they, as if they practiced it, winked in sync. The three excluded the part of the story where Dany and Margaery were teasing Arya's gawking so that she could keep her pride in tact in front of Gendry. She didn’t really care, but still. By the end of the quickened version of the story the boys were shaking their heads and each wearing goofy grins on their faces.

“Well hope you saved some good times for the campgrounds because, if we’re all ready, I think it’s time to go” said Jon excitedly.

“We’ve been ready, it’s just your slow arses that were keeping us waiting” Arya replied with a tone that made it sound like the answer should have been obvious.

“Oh whatever. Come on.”

She was making for Margaery's bright red convertible when she saw Gendry was getting onto his motorcycle. It was only confusing because she thought he was riding with Jon and Robb. Hm, she thought to herself. 

Trying to seem like she doesn’t care too much Arya says, “Aren’t you supposed to be riding with Jon and Robb or something or did you just forget your directions again. Remember, left is this way and right is this way and the car is to your left.” Her tone was like that of a kindergarten teacher and she had pointed to the left and to the right when she said this. 

He turned around to fully face her and he had a look on his face that shouted, without words, really? “I know which way the car is, I'm just not in the mood to be stuck in a small space with these two” he was gesturing to Jon and Robb who had turned to face Arya as well.

“The trip is just an hour long.”

“-and I know that I will have plenty of time at camp to catch up on all the nothing these two dorks talk about.” He again gestured to Jon and Robb who looked offended that Gendry called them dorks, but, a few seconds later, shook their heads in acceptance and agreement with the statement.

As she rolled her eyes she caught Dany’s mouth form into an absolutely shit-starting grin and also saw her eyes narrow slightly as she surveyed the scene. She saw her look between Gendry and herself and then back again. She then looked at Margaery and it was like Margaery caught the drift of whatever Dany was thinking because she started to wear the same expression. 

As Arya tried to piece things together and Jon and Robb stepped into the truck away from earshot, Margaery exclaimed nonchalantly, “Well Arya, if you don’t want Gendry to be alone, why don’t you go with him? I mean, duh, am I right?” Margaery looked at Dany and the two giggled quietly with each other casting expectant glances at Arya.

Arya is now fuming. She feels her cheeks flare with, she doesn’t know what, anger or embarrassment. She shoots the most penetrating glare she can mustre towards the girls, but they don’t seem to care one bit. Dany and Margaery were nodding their heads and silently mouthing, go for it whilst giving her thumbs up. Luckily Gendry had his back turned away from them and the other boys were already in the truck for this part.

Margaery had said this as Gendry was putting on his stupid bull helmet he loves wearing. He thinks it’s cool when people call him ‘The Bull’ so he added bull horns to the top of the thing. Every time he wears it Arya finds a new and improved way to mock him for it. Even though deep down, she thinks it’s kinda hot, but that’s not anyone’s business.

Apparently Gendry had heard what Margaery said because he fumbled slightly with the helmet and tripped a little on his motorcycle. It’s a bit out of the ordinary for Arya to see him this way. He’s usually not overly clumsy, even with his...really big muscles. She thinks to herself, he was probably just caught off guard by the suggestion, or annoyed by it. Who knows? However, a part of her wonders if maybe that meant something, but, no, no way.

He turned on his motorcycle to face Arya. She notices that he’s looks calm, but she can tell from his eyes, that he’s freaking out on the inside. She does spend a lot of time, when she can, looking at his eyes so she knows his emotions pretty well. He’s also averting direct eye contact.

Arya tried to calm everyone and herself down by saying, “Hey, no, it’s alright, I’m sure Gendry can manage fine on his own even if he does drive like a maniac.”

Almost timidly Gendry replies, still fiddling with the helmet in his hands, “I would actually like some company out there.” Gaining a little more confidence he continued, “And I think it would be rather amusing to watch you freak out a little when we start going really fast down the highway.”

Now anyone who’s ever met Arya will immediately know one thing about her: she doesn’t back down from a challenge and definitely will not let a taunt slide past without retaliation. This is the very reason that she is now scanning through her mind about what could actually go wrong with this invitation. She thinks to herself , I mean, it’s just a ride on a motorcycle with Gendry, as friends. What could go wrong?

“Fine. I’ll go with you, but you won’t be seeing me freak out on that thing.” Arya had gestured to the motorcycle Gendry was half-sitting, half-standing on.

Gendry just laughed, gods that laugh, and said sarcastically, “Yeah sure, whatever.” He handed her the spare helmet that always hung on the side of the motorcycle which Arya quickly snatched out of his hand, trying to seem annoyed even though she’s not really. 

“Are you all actually doing anything or just standing there debating the world’s greatest theories?” Robb had stuck his head out of the truck, keeping his hand on the steering wheel to shout this at the others’ general direction.

“Well you see we, for some reason, got on the topic of the Pythagorean Theorem and I decided that it’s completely useless, but Gendry here seems to be fond of it so we just had to get into it.” Arya said with an eye roll and, a few moments later, a laugh to go along with the ones that had erupted from Gendry, Dany, and Margaery.

“Well hurry along then. It’s already 6:00 P.M. mates.” Robb was always one for punctuality and they were supposed to be at the campsite at 7:00 P.M.

“Yeah yeah, we got it. We’re going. Just get your damn head back in that ugly truck of yours.”

Before Robb could retaliate, Gendry revved his motorcycle’s engine loudly startling everyone. “I agree. Let’s go.”

With that Dany and Margaery got into the convertible behind them and gave Arya one last secret thumbs up each before they started their engine as well. The truck in front of Arya revved to life as well.

Arya put on the helmet Gendry had given to her and hopped onto the motorcycle, sitting just behind Gendry.

“You’re going to want to hold on tight.” Gendry told her as he once more revved the engine.

She did as she was told, something that doesn't usually happen, and wrapped her arms tightly around Gendry’s torso. She tried not to think about it, but she did all the same: his muscles felt amazing and it took every ounce of her being not to rip off his shirt to see them and touch them even more. His scent was like that of someone who just stepped out of a shower, but also some natural spice or warm smell that was entirely entrancing. Her cheeks began to get hot at these thoughts, but she managed to distract herself slightly with the beginning movement of vehicle below her.


End file.
